1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to panel systems for walls of buildings and to bi-fold panel systems for openings such as for a door, a window or closet, or for a room partition, and to hinge devices for such systems. However, it is to be understood that the invention is not to be limited as such. Moreover, because the invention may have many other applications, the prior art and possible applications of the invention discussed below are given by way of example only.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally panel systems such as aluminium framed window and door sections for walls and partitions of buildings are generally designed differently to suit their different functions. For example, non folding panels such as fixed aluminium framed window sections, have a simple edge mounting system for mounting in position, opening panels such as for an opening window or door have a hinge system along one side and an opening/closing edge along the other side, and bi-fold panel systems which fold relative to each other have a hinge between the panels to make up a panel assembly. Furthermore, with bi-fold panel systems, usually one edge of the bi-fold panel assembly is adapted for pivotal connection to a frame of an opening, and the other free edge of the bi-fold panel assembly is adapted for abutment with either another frame of the opening or another edge of an adjacent bi-fold panel assembly.
Moreover, to support and guide the free edge of the bi-fold panel assembly there is generally provided a device for locating with a track, incorporating for example a slide or roller which slides or rolls along a fixed guide rail or track provided along the top and/or bottom of the opening.
With such conventional panel systems, the configuration of the panel assembly is designed before installation to suit requirements. As such the opposite edges of the individual panels have different fittings and design to suit their respective purposes. For example with a bi-fold panel system the free edge will generally have a device for locating with a rail or track at the top or bottom, while the opening frame connection edge will not have the rail/track location device since this is not necessary, location being provided by the fixed opening frame connection. Moreover, the configuration for the connecting hinges of the panels are different depending on their application. That is, a hinge configuration for a door frame hinged panel is different from a hinge configuration for connecting two folding panels together. In the case of a hinge for connecting two panels together, this generally comprises a hinge with a single pivot axis of the hinge being located between the hinged edges of the hinged panels. Hence the distances between edges of panels, of for example abutted panels, is different to that for panels such as hinged panels.
Therefore, a problem with such a system is that panels must be made of different sizes with different edge attachments to suit the application. Moreover, the configuration of the panels must be decided on before manufacture or at least before installation and connection of the fittings. Hence a range of different panels must be stocked. Furthermore, when several panels with different functions are fitted to the wall opening, the difference in design and size can detract from the overall appearance.
Moreover, in the case of bi-fold panels, once the panels are installed it is not possible to easily change the configuration. That is to say, for example a configuration with two bi-fold panel assemblies pivotally fixed at opposite edges to opposite side frames of an opening and with the free edges adapted for abutting together, cannot be converted in-situ, for example into a bi-fold panel assembly which folds completely to either side of the opening.
This is disadvantageous in that the bi-fold panel configuration must be decided at least before installation, thus limiting versatility, and design options, and increasing requirements for parts and stock holding, with accompanying costs. Moreover, it is not possible to optionally change configurations in-situ to suit different requirements.